nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wolf O'Donnel
This is my talk page. Banned? Hello, I was banned three times from this Wiki. First, because I was blanking out pages that I wanted removed. I had actually created those pages, and realized they weren't really Nick-related. This was in response to the administrator's deletion of my Heathcliff page. The next time, I was simply creating pages for Get the Picture and Finders Keepers among other clearly relevant pages. This Wiki is designed to allow people to edit and create pages, and you forbade me from doing so. Finally, I created this username to edit again and provided pages using direct copies from Wikipedia, and you banned this username until 2012 for "avoiding a vandalism block". The previous two times it had been "adding nonsense/gibberish". I have done no such thing. The worst I've done is blank out pages. Before this username was banned, I explained my case to User 347 and asked for a fair warning, only to receive none. Please forgive me. I asked the administrators of the Wiki community to unblock my user talkpage in order to leave this message. :Ok, I want not to let you just go, you have done some things wrong, but I want to make the block shorter... It has already shorten from 10 years to 3 years to 1 year... You'd better used my e-mail adres you can see normal on my userspage... ;) A warning of that last was not in it's place (I have some rules on my computer, and determinate a little bit...), so sorry for that, if you used the e-mail adres for appologizes I let the ban be ony 1 week or 3 days... ;) I setled here under this some things that you whould watch out for are: * Using is unneeded, to save place we use * Setting dates to the United States of America system (month-day-year), which should be more international: Day-Month-Year. * Look if a main-page could't get information, in place of making a unfinished article of 5 to 25 sentences. * Don't make just coppies from wikipedia: Delete all the unneeded things + unlink non-Nickelodeon links! * Put some structure in articles... * Don't make senseless articles: For every episode of a show a article where on every page is only the airdate, the mini-plot,... (just the same things like on the list of episodes of that show); the same with characters, producers, actors, ... Something else: * Also: I provide no warnings at the moment (but I am working when I maybe give warnings) at IP-users (without user name)... there are more rules, and things you could do wrong, but I have to sleep now; but I would be happy if you could remember those already... And agree with them, then I am thinking about unblocking you soon (September/begin October 2009) to give you a second (and watch out: last for this year) chance! -- ::Thank you ever so much. I suppose my main problem was starting pages. I suppose I'll just contribute to other pages. My specialty is trivia sections LOL. Wolf O'Donnel 01:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::The main news is that I let you blocked until next Tuesday, then you can edit again; I decided that due to your appologies and I hope I haven't to ban you again.. Now, another fact is that you created a page "Get The Picture", while it existed already, only was the T a minor letter: Get the Picture. Which is against the rules... ;) And it would be appreciated if you in the future just do this if you see a unneeded page or a inactive user page: Option1: Sett on the above of the article, without deleting content this, with on the "1" the reason: Option2: Just go to my talk page, and add a title "Pages who I think should be deleted"; And then you sett a list of pages, with the link! Example: * User:1234 (Inactive User) * House M.D. (Not Nickelodeon Related) * List of Rocket Power episodes (Vandalism) :::Now, I hope you are happy your block is ending in 5 days (I wanted to make just a full week, otherwise it would look like I treathen you better then others...) and kind regards, Admin & Webmaster: